Luxurious Love: Ryoko Hubaki
by RyokodreamerX
Summary: Tenchi enrolls in a High School and meets the rage of the school and the rich of the school. He might have transformed the rage of the school into a shining princess. Rage-Ryoko Rich- Ayeka(~*RyoXTen*~) Please R&R!!!


Title: Luxurious Love: Ryoko Hubaki  
  
Chapter: 1 (Makeover! Big time)  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Story Summary: Tenchi enrolls in a High School and meets the rage of the school and the rich of the school. He might have transformed the rage of the school into a shining princess. Rage-Ryoko Rich- Ayeka(~*RyoXTen*~)  
  
Chapter Summary: In this chapter Tenchi meets the Rage, which is Ryoko and tries his best to make friends with her but for some reason she doesn't want any friends. But when he tells her he's going to get her a make over everything changes.  
  
Setting: SintCrystal High School, Summer  
  
Story Chapter 1:  
  
I (Tenchi Masaki) was enrolled into a so much different high school! I was and still am excited my cousin Satine goes to the school but we hardly know each other. Once the school was called Royal Blossoms for what reason? I don't know but hey life's not all sense right?  
  
I walked into the schoolyard and looked at the school in shock GLASS!!! Never have I've seen a school totally made of glass in my entire life. The school was the best of schools and had the greatest people. The principal however was the meanest person alive but I don't and never plan to go a see him.  
  
I walked pass some girls who where looking at me. I never really had a true girlfriend but a lot of girls are interested in me. And no I'm not gay I'm just what do you call it? Not that type to go running of with some girl. Don't' get me wrong I like girls ands all but it's just so hard to explain ow!  
  
"OW!!! Watch where you're going!" I yelled because all my books fell from my hand. I watched as the cyan haired girl with glasses picked the books up one by one she raised and it was a very ugly sight. Her eyes were dark and red maybe of crying?  
  
She said "I'm sorry I please don't get Christopher on me please" She was scared he could tell by the tone in her voice. I took her face and raised it up to face me she looked different she didn't have a drop of make-up on. Her hair looked as if it wasn't combed in five full years. She pulled herself away gently and replied before moving "I'm sorry again"  
  
I watched as she walked into the crowd and disappeared. 'What just happened?' I asked myself nothing like that ever happened and I never saw anyone so sad so hurt. Well I dismissed the thought because that might the last I would see her thank gods.  
  
I started to walk again when a purple haired girl caught my eyes. She had perfect hair and beautiful eyes. Her voice ringed the world. Then I saw her again only this time the purple haired girl was pushing the cyan haired girl on the floor. The other girls kept laughing. I could see the tears in the girl's eyes.  
  
I knew I was going to regret this but I walked up to the group and grabbed the arms of the purple haired girl holding her back from kicking the cyan haired girl. The girl stopped and turned to see him she blushed and said "Hi! I'm Ayeka Jurai what's your name?"  
  
The other girls kept kicking the cyan haired girls' books all over the ground. Tenchi didn't answer her he picked the cyan haired girl up and took her books he turned to the purpled haired girl and said "Tenchi, Tenchi Masaki and never forget it!"  
  
Tenchi and the cyan haired girl walked to the entrance that's when she said something "Ryoko, Ryoko Hubaki that's my name and I hope you know you might get beaten up for saving me. But anyway thanks" Ryoko thought 'Just another guy to help me then try to rape me I'll have to stay away from this kid I know it'  
  
Tenchi watched her go once again and looked at her back worriedly 'She needs help she needs a friend she could trust someone like me'  
  
I got my class schedule and walked to room 16B. I opened the door to see the same purple haired girl sitting in the front row. There was a green haired guy sitting next to her with his lips against her neck. The class quieted down and just looked at him every girl looked at him. Every guy wanted to beat him up he knew that everyone knew he had saved Ryoko.  
  
"Class! This is Tenchi Masaki please will you tell us about you're self?" Asked the teacher  
  
On of the students said, "Besides serving the rage of the school!" He was the same green haired kid who was kissing Ayeka's neck earlier.  
  
I looked around and spotted her Ryoko she was in the back of the classroom starring out of the window not ever taking a look at him.  
  
I smiled and said "I'm 17, and I hate when people make fun other people" The class was shocked he actually admitted it! I knew I was going to regret that but that did catch the attention of her Ryoko the girl who was a rage.  
  
I took a seat next to her and the first word she said was "What are you up to? Do you know they'll kill you for saying that?" I looked at her and said, "No one can touch me I was once a knight you know," I said grinning at her. That was the first time I saw her smile "You have a great sense of humor most people don't joke with me they just  
  
I cut her off purposely by saying "What do you do after school?" Ryoko looked at him and got the picture 'He doesn't want to talk about my past he actually wants to hear the good side I wish there was somewhere in his heart for me' "Ah, I usually run out before anyone could get a hold of me but today is the day they will. Christopher that boy over there with dark green hair and green eyes he always tries to get into my pants just for the fun of it to get me in trouble" I felt sorry then and now. So I invited her "Why don't we ditch this school after lunch and you know hang out?"  
  
Ryoko wasn't sure I knew it I went to fast she gave a disgusted look and said "Should have known you would be like them" I rushed to say something but stopped when I caught Christopher's eyes his evil eye starring at me angrily.  
  
After the first five classes were done I went to lunch and saw Ayeka and her group walking up to me and the green haired boy with them. The green haired kid was followed by Christopher he was punching his hand.  
  
I turned to walk the other side when I bumped in Satine! "Satine!" She looked up at me and smiled "Hey long time no see you want to come sit with me?" I nodded and followed her that's when Christopher came and asked in shock "You know him?"  
  
Satine grinned and said "Of course he's my cousin my best cousin" All of them were wide in shock I could tell so I knew Satine had her name in the school.  
  
After lunch all Christopher's friend were my friends I made best friends. Then I saw Ryoko again that's what changed everything.  
  
"Tenchi I dare you to go and take her plate out of her hands and throw her on the floor" Ayeka said whispering in his ears. Everyone else was giving him a chicken look and he said "Fine if that will get you on the right side!"  
  
I walked over to Ryoko and fronted her. "Hey what you doing?" Ryoko smiled and said "Hey I'm sorry about earlier so you still up for after lunch?" That's when I couldn't do it she was so innocent. But I saw my so-called friends looking at me. I then answered her "Yeah wait for me at 14gh ok?" Ryoko agreed and went to her seat.  
  
Tenchi walked over to them and said "I can't do it sorry I just can't" They started to laugh and then Ayeka said, "You're just like Satine! Satine never wanted to hurt Christopher here because he was the rage in junior high Satine maked over him and now he's the hottest guy alive!"  
  
That gave me an idea what did she look like without the glasses with make-up and straighten her hair? After lunch I'll take her to the town to get her a make over I know it!!!  
  
I went to room14gh and saw her waiting there. I smiled and walked up to her she had a big smile she said "Thanks for what you did in the lunch room I over heard" Tenchi smiled and said "Hey I'm not mean come on let's go to town and I have a surprise for you"  
  
Ryoko smiled and we walked out of the school reporting ourselves sick and we were going home. I walked down the stairs with her and we ran out of the school happily.  
  
In town we walked from store to store she still had no idea what I had in mind. WE walked into the best makeover shop in town. "Hey! No I can't do this?!" She said being pulled into the room for a makeover. "Who will pay?" She asked I replied "I'm paying now go can't wait to see you when you come out!"  
  
In the room they pulled the knots out of her hair. Ryoko's mind was elsewhere 'Why is he doing this? Does he care or does he just want to be seen with a nice looking girl? I hope he just wants the best for me cause I think I'm in love' They polished her fingernails and toenails. They got out a black dress, which had a V-neck and bead strands going around the shoulders.  
  
'I've never seen a most beautiful dress in my life! I could wear it to the prom!' Ryoko thought to herself. Her nails and hair was done all that was left now was her face. They rubbed a kind of cream and waited till it was dried they took off a green like mask. And washed my face after. They gave her a touch of blush and rubbed a cherry red lipstick. They applied mascara and powder and that was it!  
  
Ryoko turned to the mirror and was shocked totally shocked. 'Is that me? I look. hot!' Ryoko thought and posed off in the dress it was tied tight in the back, which showed off her perfect figure. Then she got the bill she read in words and was shock and felt like to cry it stated "$6,000 U.S" And it was already paid by Tenchi.  
  
I looked at the door and saw one of the makeover girls come out she said "Fest your eyes on the new Ryoko Hubaki" I looked eagerly and saw a sight that was unimaginable. So beautiful her golden eyes, her hair and her perfect body! Nothing could describe her just one word "Beautiful"  
  
Ryoko blushed as he said that she replied, "Do I really look beautiful to you?" Tenchi walked up to her and said, "I'll buy her how much? $500,000,000?" I asked making the joke of her life. She blushed more and whispered seductively "You can have me for free my Tenchi"  
  
I blushed now. She had it in her all along the only thing she needed was a friend a friend like me. I backed away and took her hand I whispered, "Let's go! I have some shopping to do for you some nice clothes and that's all"  
  
WE walked out together and into a store named "Ladies #1 Hottie" Ryoko picked up five tops and three hip jeans. She tried them on and posed off for ME only ME! I couldn't believe it she looked so different from a few hours ago. Her whole attitude changed and whatever did it I never want it to change.  
  
After we got everything it totaled to a $700.00. 'I can't believe he did all this for me sent over a billion dollars just for me this is a friend I never want to lose'  
  
Ryoko and I walked down the streets of Fortlake and I dropped her off at her house leaving her things with her. My last words were "Tomorrow meet me at 134 st. Sintlock blvd ok? And look your best and feel your best ok?" Ryoko blushed and nodded she went inside I looked at her house and asked myself 'How come she lives in a palace but dresses like a never mind now she's different'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ *~*~**~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Well how was it? I know it wasn't so good but hey I tried. Next chapter every guy is dying for Ryoko and now Tenchi is feeling left out. He confronts Ryoko and they have a nice longggg talk. A talk about love, hurt, and power. Please read and review my story and if you enjoyed this read some of my other stories you might enjoy them too.  
  
Within darkness There's Love  
  
Royal Blossoms I: Upon A Winter's Eve  
  
Luxurious Love: Ryoko Hubaki-Chapter 2- Forgotten? /Chapter 3- ????????? (I have no ideas yet but wait until second chapter then I'll give you the latest!) 


End file.
